Dark visions and haunting secrets
by summercrush
Summary: Bella comes to Forks with a secret. She can see the future and whenever she touches things and people she can see everything about it.like when she touches a book she knows everything that is in it.and with people she sees every secret and thought.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Bella comes to Forks with a secret. She can see the future and whenever she touches things and people she can see everything about when she touches a book she knows everything that is in it.

Chapter 1..

"UGH!" I groaned at the annoying alarm clock going off telling me that its time to go to my first day at Forks high school.I gt out of bed and took a shower. After I was done I went to my huge closet and found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans,a hot pink tanktop,with my favorite pair of black ballet flats,and a black leather jacket. I went to my mirror and put heavy eyeliner to bring out my eyes,some mascara,and some light pink lipgloss.I staightned my dark hair. And looked at myself. It's the best it is going to get I tell myself. I walk out of my house and get in my Porsche Carrera can I say I love my fast also helps if you can see the then I got a vision

VISION:

**"Edward! Come on! We need to get to school like NOW!"said a beautiful girl who looked kinda like a pixie. "Alice why are you blocking thoughts from me?!" asked the most beautiful man I have ever seen coming down the stairs. "Cause I want to. All im gonna say is that we are all going to have a good day" Alice said smiling evily. "fine lets go,EMMET,ROSALIE,JASPER come on lets have a 'good day' as Alice puts it…"**

End of vision.

Huh. Well im confused. Why did edward say 'blocking your thoughts from me'? can he read minds?


	2. Chapter 2

I was still confused about the vision I had. Who are they? Why did I have a vision about them? A minute later I pulled into the parking lot of Forks high and saw that all the cars except a silver Volvo were really old. Well so much for blending in I thought to myself. I found a parking space by the Volvo and put on my sunglasses and gloves. If you haven't already noticed I'm not normal. I can see visions, and when I touch a person or thing I know everything about it. I like to call it cheating, but I wear gloves so I can pretend to be normal. I also wear sunglasses so people can't see my eyes. They're blue, pink, purple, and black. People tend to run when they see my eyes. I got out of my car and walked past all the people who were staring in jealousy (girls) and lust (guys) into the main office. A red-headed woman looked up from her desk when she heard the door opened. "Oh hello I'm Mrs. Cope what can I help you with?" she asked. "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I told her politely. "Yes well here is your schedule and map of the school." "Thank you" I said as she gave me the stuff. "Oh and here's a slip all you teachers need to sign. Bring it back here at the end of the day. Welcome to Forks" She smiled. I curtly nodded and left. I took my gloves off and touched the map and schedule then the whole thing appeared in my head and I threw away the map and schedule then I headed to my first class, History. Great I said sarcastically to myself. I walked in and everyone was staring at me. I ignored the stares and walked to the teacher's desk and handed him the slip. He signed it and looked at the class and said," Miss. Swan why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" "I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I'm from Arizona." He frowned at the short introduction for a second then said," You can sit by miss. Cullen. Rosalie raise your hand please. I looked up and saw a gorgeous blonde in the very back raising her hand. I took my stuff and walked to the back and sat down next to her and saw her stiffen. What was that about? A pug faced girl who was wearing too much make up raised her hand. The teacher looked at her and sighed. "Yes Miss. Malory?" "There is a no sunglasses rule and I don't think a new girl should be an exception, don't you?" she asked smugly. "yes your right, miss. Swan please take off the sunglasses." Crap. I took them off and everyone gasped when they saw my eyes, and moved away from me. Next to me I felt Rosalie look up at what was causing all the attention and turned to me. She saw my eyes and gasped but what surprised me was she didn't shy away like I was a freak. I really wanted to know what she was thinking and I took off my gloves. When the bell rang I purposely made skin contact and saw everything. She looked at me weirdly and said," I'm sorry what Lauren did. Do you want to eat lunch with me and my family?" I looked to see what would happen and saw that it was going to be okay. I nodded and went to my next class. After a couple of hour and everyone whispering and acting like I was the plague it was lunch time with the Cullen's. All through my classes I was thinking about Rosalie and her family of vampires. I was right when I thought Edward was a mind reader. Alice and jasper had 'gifts' too. Jasper is an empathy and surprisingly Alice saw the future! Also from what I got from Rosalie she was raped by her fiancé and his friends and was left for dead when Carlisle saved her by turning her . I felt bad for her, and from her thoughts she was self centered. When she saw my eyes she got this feeling like we were sisters. Before I walked in the cafeteria I got a vision

Vision:

I'm sitting at the Cullen table and was laughing when Rosalie asked the question I never want to answer, "Where's your parents?"

End.

I definitely needed to avoid that topic. This is the times I'm glad I can see the future. I walked in and everyone looked at me and scooted away from me as much as possible. I lost my appetite and just walked over to the Cullen table. The Cullen's except Rosalie gasped and surprisingly like Rosalie didn't shy away. I was happy beyond belief and I sat down. Jasper looked at me weirdly probably because my emotions went from nervous to ecstatic. I felt a calm feeling spread over me and I smiled knowingly at him. He and Edward looked at me again in disbelief. "Hi" I said shyly. "I'm Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Alice smiled and started bouncing up and down

"Hey Bella I'm Alice and this is jasper, Emmet, Edward, and you already know Rose. I can tell we are going to be best friends!" she squealed. When she said that I got pulled into a vision.

Vision-

Me and Alice walking down the hall laughing and hugging. But I looked different. I had beautiful pale skin and golden eyes. that means one thing. they turned me into one of them.

End of vision

"BELLA!" Alice all about screamed. "What oh sorry I kind of spaced out there for a moment." Alice looked uncomfortable probably cause I looked like her when she has visions. Rose spoke up to end the awkward silence. " so Bella do you want to come to our house I can show you all the cars I work on?" "yeah and i can show you my closet!" Alice added. "I guess I can. I will just follow you home." " how about we skip the rest of our classes today?" Emmet said. "sure" Everyone agreed. "wait don't you want to call your parents to let them know you're going to our house?" Edward said. "no i don't live with my parents." "where is your parents?" rose asked. thank god I had time to prepare for this

question. these are the time I love having visions. "they went on a cruise all around the world ." I lied jasper looked at me suspiciously. greeaat now he knows I'm lying.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella is so frustrating! i can't read her thoughts, it's never happened

before. I read my families thoughts

_She is so adorable i feel like I've known her all my life. if she was a vampire i would be the happiest girl _

_alive. she is my new sister. i hope Emmet likes her too. - Rosalie_

that is weird Rosalie NEVER likes anyone outside our family and especially

not a human. Bella should never become one of us. i dont want

her to turn into a monster like me.

_She was lying to us when she talked about her family. she was also _

_sad and felt guilty. everyone else seems to like her i hope she_

_isn't a threat to the family or Alice. - jasper _

_If my Rosie likes her then i like her. its gonna be fun to have _

_a human hanging with us. maybe i can pull some pranks on her hehe. - Emmet_

_EEEEPPPP! a new sister i cant wait for her and edw- STOP LISTENING  
TO MY THOUGHTS EDWARD! hit me me baby one more time. - Alice_

i shuddered when Alice started to sing Brittney Spears. it seems my family

likes her. i wonder what Esme and Carlisle will think of her.

BPOV

Wow was all i could think when we pulled up to the Cullen's house or should i say mansion.

"This house is gorgeous!" i said when we walked into the house.

"thank you dear i designed it myself." a warm looking woman said walking into the room. she must be Esme.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Hi I'm Esme you must be Bella." Esme said. "Hi it's nice to meet you." i replied. I of course know all about her past when i touched Rosalie.

_X_XX_X_XX_XX

"what do you want for dinner Bella?" I almost missed the disgusted look they all shared when she said that. I feel bad that they would have to eat human food they hated so they can keep their cover. Before i could reply the door opened and Carlisle walked in. "hello you must be Bella I'm

Carlisle." he smiled warmly but looked a little worried. All the Cullen's have that look. " guys i need to tell you something." "what is it Bella?" Alice suddenly gasped. everyone looked at her. She was having a vision of me telling them that i know. suddenly i got into my own vision.

Vision-

" i know you guys are vampires." Edward looked angry and the other Cullen's gasped. Edward went upstairs and i followed.

2nd vision-

Me and edward in his room. suddenly we kissed and we pulled away and we smiled.

End of visions

i pulled out of my visions when Alice did. "guys i know your vampires" everyone turned my way and gasped. Edward did the same thing in my vision and went upstairs. I followed him.

When i went in the room edward had his hand in his hair and was pacing. he looked up when i walked in he turned and looked at me. " how long have you known?" " when i saw all of you at school." if it was possible he looked even more angry. " youv'e known this whole time and you didn't run away screaming? You walked willingly in a house full of vampires and your not scared at all? we could kill you in a SECOND FLAT and you still act like you dont care. You dont care that we are monsters?" "your not monsters! you guys are obviously good people or i wouldn't be alive right now." i told him calmly. we were so into our coversation that we didn't notice how close we were. suddenly like in my vision we kissed. we pulled away and smiled at each other. he looks behind us and i turned around to see the rest of the Cullen's standing there with different expressions on their faces. Alice and Rosalie looked worried but excited. Emmet was wary. Jasper was angry and worried. Carlisle and Esme were happy and worried. i guess i have explaining to do. but i'm not going to tell them all of my secrets. those im taking to my grave.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Rosalie POV

I can't believe she knows! Did we do something at school that she picked up on? My family is in danger now that a human knows. I want to kill her on the spot but something about her makes me want to give her a chance to explain. I feel like she is a sister that I never had when i was a human. I can't believe Edward kissed her when she knows our secret. We are in danger of the Volturi now.

Jasper POV

All of the emotions are giving me a headache. Bella's emotions are completely calm like she wasn't in a house full of vampires. I think she is CRAZY! how is she not scared at all. What a weird human. She makes me feel like I can trust her though. Something about her even made Rosalie trust her to some degree. Edward's emotions are like a blind person seeing the one they love for the first time. Bella might be his mate. Alice is excited which means she knows something that no one else knows...yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

We all walked downstairs and sat on the couches so that i can explain

how i knew about them.

"Well Bella i'm sure we would all like to know how you know about us." Carlisle said.

I didn't want to reveal all my secrets including the one involving how i knew about vampires so i decided to reveal one of my gifts.

" Ever since I was born I had a gift. It took me a while to figure out how to control it. I have the power of knowledge. I can touch a book and in a second i know every word in it. And if I touch a person I can see their every thought and past." I let them sink in what i just told them.

Rosalie gasped. She realized that I had touched her during class today.

"In class today You touched me. That's how you found out isn't it?"

"yes. I was curious as to why you didnt shy away when you saw my eyes so I touched you to see why."

I replied.

there was an awkward silence as everyone processed this information.

Suddenly Alice broke the silence, " Can you see my past?" I looked at her confused. Jasper answered my silent question. "Alice can't remember any of her human life" "oh" was my smart reply. " um sure. Why not?"

I walked over to Alice and took my glove off. " why did you take your glove off?" Edward said.

"my power works with bare touch." I took Alice's hand and went into her past.

XXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXX_XXXXXX_XXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

Wow. That is all I can say about Alice's past. It was strange. Instead of getting her past and thoughts like a movie, it was like very fast flashes. This has only happened once in my life. When I was younger my best friend Alessandra, who was elderly, couldn't remember any of her life. I later figured out that witch had the gift of memories. He could erase anyone's memory. Even with time she couldn't bring back her memory.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my own past and looked at the Cullen's. They were all looking at me with expectation, and Alice looking at me in hope. "I'm sorry Alice, I could only get bits and pieces of your past." "what do you mean you could only get some of my memories?" " This only happened to one other person I knew when I was younger. A witch erased her memory. She could never get it back." The Cullen's gasped. " A witch? They exist? She could never get it back after she lost it?" They all started questioning at once. "Guys! Yes they exist. I am friends with some." I can't believe I revealed some of my past and secrets to them.

Edward then decided that now was the time to question me about my parents. " What about your parents? Did they ever know about your gift and about the supernatural world?" I had to quickly think on my feet about my answer. " They didn't know anything about my gift or anyone else's gifts." I lied. The truth would only cause pain to me and confusion to everyone else. They can never find out the truth.

" You're lying again." Jasper cut in. "Whenever you talk about your parents, you lie about it." Everyone turned to me. "look I just met you guys, and I don't think I am obligated to tell you everything about me!" I snapped. "When it may concern this family's safety I think it does." Emmet said to me. I was about to reply when my phone rang. I looked at my phone in horror when I saw the caller ID.


End file.
